


Betrayal

by Hyliare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person, Retirementlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John co-exist in comfortable domesticity in a sunny house in the country, but one morning, trouble looms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

I had no reason to believe it was anything but a perfectly normal Wednesday morning. John rose first, as he always does when I’ve chosen to join him in bed at a so-called “reasonable” hour the previous night, and went to the kitchen to let Roberts out of his crate. They spent awhile in the garden together—John likes to stretch outside whenever he wakes up, be it from a full night’s rest or a nap. I confess, if there were one thing that came the very closest to rousing me from bed at dawn, it’s the thought of seeing John perform his “not yoga” in the flattering light of sunrise.

On that particular morning, however, I stayed put.

Sometime later (I would estimate less than an hour or no more than two), John returned to me with a light breakfast. Roberts laid his black head on the sheets by my hand and I was obligated to pet him a moment. This was still not out of the ordinary.

It wasn’t until I picked up my tea that I started to sense something amiss. The color was slightly off, even after I factored in the recent treatment of the bedroom windows. I drank regardless.

“You’ve put skimmed milk in this.”

“I thought we—”

“John, I will not _stand_ for this betrayal!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my 221B series, come see me on tumblr! I'm Hyliare there as well, and I will gladly take fic requests for 221B drabbles or longer works.


End file.
